Pirouette Paper
Pirouette Paper is the daughter of the paper ballerina from the tale The Steadfast Tin Soldier. Despite the tragic ending of her tale, she is identified to be Royal as she claims that she is bound by duty and responsibility to be the next paper ballerina. She is the silent type of princess who stays by the fireplace poking at it. To a deep description, she is a catalyst that brings sweet goodness to a world needing of such goodness. Pirouette is owned and was created by AmaZeMenTS. Please do not edit without her permission. Character 'Personality' Pirouette is a silent princess with a small smile and a big heart. She loves dancing in the Enchanted Forest with Duchess Swan, but she stays away from the lake in the same manner she stays away from fire, as it reminds her too much of home and her tragic demise. She is light on her feet and quick to step. Pirouette is an honest-to-goodness girl, to be quite frank. Despite her stories tragic ending, she has a lovable aura to her that you can't just hate. She loves dancing fairy much, and is a ballerina who misplaces things often. Dancing is few of many that can make her forget of her impending doom, but not for long. She is a fairy smart girl, with powers of deductive reasoning and great guessing skills. 'Appearance' She has dark and curly chestnut brown hair and big coffee brown eyes. Her curly hair is streaked with shades of mocha, cream, lavender and plum. It is unknown yet why, but there is always that hint of sadness in her eyes, even when she smiles. She has skin similar to paper but with a more pinkish tone. She tends to dress in cream and lavender colors, with light and gauzy material and is very often seen wearing cream-colored pointe with a paper flower decorated on it. Fairy Tale - The Steadfast Tin Soldier 'How the Story Goes' The Steadfast Tin Soldier How Pirouette Comes Into It Pirouette and her soldier will have this little "love-at-first-sight" thing and then the tin soldier goes on all these adventures until he comes back. He is then thrown into the fireplace and the wind blows Pirouette with him. They both burn until there is only a tin heart and a charred spangle left in the fire. And they all did not live Happily Ever After. The End... Relationships 'Family' Pirouette is the daughter of one of the many tin soldiers and ballerinas in the young boy's room. She was raised in the castle and was taught by her mother to dance . She embraces her destiny, though her parents wished she didn't as they do not want to lose her to a tin soldier, or the fires. 'Friends' Pirouette often associates herself with other dancing fairytales such as Duchess Swan, Minuette Dancer and Bellerina L'Danse. She has admitted to be much closer to her roommate Belle, another dancing fairytale who understands what it is to have a Happily Never After. Her symbolism of close friendship is if she allows the fairytale to call her Ro. 'Pet' Pirouette does not have a pet in the fear that she will lose it. She is hesitant however. 'Romance' Pirouette has a firm belief that there are no long-lasting relationships and they will all end. Outfits She usually wears cream, plum and lavender shades. 'Basic' She wears a simple yet detailed dress with a petticoat skirt of tulle-like layers of cream, lavender, plum and white, finally encasing itself in a dark lavender peplum. Her bodice is a plum shade with even darker shoulder sleeves. She wears lavender high heeled dancing shoes embellished with a layered paper flower in colors of cream and champagne and spangled white ribbons tying up to her ankle. She wears white tights with a dark gradient to it, as if it was partially burned. Her purse resembles a music box, which is in creamy shades and such. 'Legacy Day' She wears a gauzy pink tutu over a pale pink leotard. Her hair is in a ballerina's bun with a few silver laurels to accent. She wears the original paper ballerina's baby blue satin scarf as in her story, but she uses it as some sort of belt fastened by a . She wears pale pink shank pointe shoes with ribbons tied high up to her calves and a gold spangle on it. 'Getting Fairest' placeholder Mirror Beach TBA Hat-tastic Tea Party TBA Thronecoming Note: There will be many links provided to get an overture of how Pirouette's Thronecoming outfit will be. She wears a 1950s vintage styled ballerina dress that looks a lot like this with a sheer translucent light purple tulle over a white full skirt. Her dress has cream-colored lace trimming at the bust and for the straps, a beautiful gold. She also wears this with off white tights and European pink medium shank pointe shoes with gauzy plum satin ribbons. Her hair has been curled in a loose updo and set with a stylishly designed gold tiara. Her mask resembles the wings of a butterfly and her face, for extra measure, was lined with a few sequins. Pirouette has made standing out her #1 priority for Thronecoming. Spring Unsprung TBA Sugar Coated TBA Fairest on Ice TBA Through the Woods TBA Way too Wonderland TBA Trivia *She secretly wants a Happily Ever After that ends with her alive. *She has a nickname: Ro. *Her favorite songs to dance to are Je Te Veux, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy and Moonlight Sonata. **This means that she does not only dance ballet but other dances as well. Quotes ; Notes *Her name is based on the dance move pirouette. **Pirouette is also a French name that means ballet dancer. Which would mean that her name is ballet dancer of paper. Category:Characters Category:AmaZeMenTS OC Category:Females Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Royals